Of Predators and Prey: Part 1
Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 is the ninth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The show starts in the middle of the same flashback as The More Things Change: Part 1, in which Malware deactivates and drains the original Omnitrix. Five years later, Ben and Rook are playing a Sumo Slammers video game, until Crabdozer comes out through the wall. Ben selects Humungousaur, but turns into Stinkfly instead. Stinkfly spits goo on Crabdozer's legs, sticking them to the floor. Crabdozer turns into Buglizard and breathes gas onto the goo, causing it to melt away. Buglizard grabs Stinkfly and throws him around, while Rook shoots him. Ben is covered in spit and tries to battle him with Humungousaur again, but transforms into Wildmutt. Wildmutt attacks Buglizard and they end up fighting in the parking lot. Khyber, watching over the battle from a close by building, whistles and causes Wildmutt to be stunned by the noise. They then head over to the Plumbers base, where Max is trying to recapture an alien scorpion-like thing. Rook helps Max, and Max reveals that the alien was for a meal he was cooking, and gives some to Rook. Ben tells Max about Khyber's Pet, who is hunting him. Max asks Ben what he thinks they should do. Ben tries to tell Max an idea that Rook told him earlier, but can't talk due to having food in his mouth. Later, Ben and Rook head to Undertown to find Khyber's pet. After Rook checks someone to be Khyber's pet in disguise, Ben and Rook have a fight over what they should do. Then Rook decides to leave, leaving Ben with his hoodie, hoverboard, and his broken Plumbers badge (after Rook broke it, saying that he doesn't deserve one). In a flashback, Malware is heading up to the lab of Dr. Psychobos to talk about a device he could create. However, he doesn't have the DNA samples to make it work. Ben finds Pakmar and learns that Pakmar has made a pet store. Ben asks him to bring dog whistles so Ben can try it. Ben turns into Wildmutt as Pakmar tests some whistles. Ben is then attacked by Khyber's pet, then Khyber himself. He turns into Crashhopper to battle. Khyber's pet then turns into Mucilator and falls on Crashhopper, so he turns into Armodrillo and throws Mucilator. Mucilator then turns into Slamworm and goes underground and attacks Armodrillo. Armodrillo turns into Heatblast and chases after Khyber, but has a surprise attack by Crabdozer. Heatblast tries to turn into Humungousaur, but turns into Ball Weevil. At first Ball Weevil doesn't know how to use his powers, but then spits a ball and rolls around uncontrollably before seeing that the ball can explode. Crabdozer counters this by turning into Terroranchula. Ball Weevil eventually flees, but Khyber defeats him by redirecting one of his balls. Ball Weevil reverts back into Ben and falls down saying "No." Khyber then picks up Ben and says "Yes." and laughs evilly. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Dr. Psychobos makes his debut, and it's revealed that he hired Khyber to collect Omnitrix DNA samples for Malware. *Ball Weevil gets unlocked and makes his first appearance. *Terroranchula makes her first appearance. *The origin of the Nemetrix is revealed. *Stinkfly makes his Omniverse debut by 16-year-old Ben. *Ben and Rook have their first argument against each other. Character Debuts *Dr. Psychobos (present only) Omnitrix Aliens Debuts *Stinkfly (Omniverse debut by 16-year old Ben) *Ball Weevil (first appearance) Nemetrix Aliens Debut *Terroranchula (first appearance) Minor Events *Rook tells Ben that he never saved the world by himself, since he always had help. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Pakmar *Max Tennyson *Kineceleran Kids **K8-E (cameo) **E-N (cameo) **N-D (cameo) *Green-Worst (cameo) *Lillimusha DiForestini (cameo) *Tentacle Vendor (cameo) Villains *Khyber *Zed *Dr. Psychobos (first appearance; flashback) *Malware (flashback) Aliens Used By 11 year old Ben *Four Arms By 16 year old Ben *Stinkfly (first re-appearance by 16 year old Ben; intended alien was Humungousaur) *Wildmutt (x2; first time intended alien was Humungousaur) *Crashhopper *Armodrillo *Heatblast *Ball Weevil (first appearance; intended alien was Humungousaur) By Zed *Crabdozer (x2) *Buglizard *Mucilator *Slamworm *Terroranchula (first appearance) Quotes Errors Buglizard error.png|The slime of the rear leg was intact. Error_Predators.png|Omnitrix Screen is sideways Error bunny.jpg *Crabdozer transforms to Buglizard to melt Stinkfly's Slime. It can be seen that her rear leg still has slime. In the next scene, she doesn't have slime on her rear leg. *When Wildmutt tackles Buglizard, he roars without her mouth moving. *Even though Ben said the hoverboard was the same one from when he was little, it was completely different from the old one. *When Ben is about to slam the Omnitrix for Crashhopper, the screen on the Omnitrix is sideways instead of straight. *In the credits they say that Young Ben appear but he didn't appeared only 11 year old Four Arms appeared in this episode. Naming and Translations Allusions *Khyber's "Yes" quote at the end of the episode is a reference to how Megatron from Transformers: Beast Wars always trolls on the word "yes". Coincidentally, they are both voiced by David Kaye. *Ben's "Make like a tree and get out of here" quote was similar to what Biff Tannen usually says in the Back to the Future trilogy. Category:Two Part Episode Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes